George Maxon
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | type = Nazi | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City | associations = Nazi party | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Captain America Comics'' #1 | final appearance = ''Captain America Comics'' #3 | actor = }} George Maxon is a fictional comic book villain who has also been known as the Red Skull. He is attributed to being the first Red Skull, though the version that most comic fans are familiar with is that of Johann Shmidt. The original Red Skull first appeared in ''Captain America Comics'' #1 in 1941. He made a second appearance in ''Captain America Comics'' #3, which chronicled the supposed death of the character. However, he did make one final appearance in ''Tales of Suspense'' #65. Biography George Maxon was an American industrialist from the 1940s and the founder of the Maxon Aircraft Corporation. He was also a traitor and a member of the Nazi party. Maxon disguised himself with a mask as the Red Skull and sought to murder members of the American military apparatus, whose efforts ran counter to his plans. This included a man named Major Croy and General Charles Manor. The Red Skull used a mild form of hypnosis to gain an edge over his enemies, and murdered them using a poisoned hypodermic needle. Captain America and Bucky Barnes investigated the murders, which resulted in a conflict between Cap and the Skull. During the fight, the Red Skull rolled over one of his own needles, seemingly killing himself, but he actually survived. He proven immune to the effects of his own weaponry. Captain America Comics #1; "The Riddle of the Red Skull". The Red Skull made a new discovery, which was a weapon called the Touch of Death. Anyone who came into contact with him died instantly, as one Major Douglas discovered to his eternal regret. kills Major Douglas.]] The Red Skull then stole designs for a new power drill device that the American military had been developing. Using these designs, he fashioned his own super-weapon and targeted New York City. Captain America and Bucky tracked him down and they fought up against him at Wrigley Stadium. The Red Skull escaped just as law enforcement officers converged on the scene. He retreated to the confines of a secret headquarters he had maintained in the New York City sewer systems. Captain America and Bucky tracked the Red Skull down to his lair. The skull threw a bomb at Captain America, but Cap caught it and sent it back in the Red Skull's direction. The ensuing explosion killed George Maxon, as well as the prototype drill weapon he had created. Captain America Comics #3; "The Return of the Red Skull". Notes & Trivia * * Although he was a Nazi sympathizer, this version of the Red Skull was actually American. * In his civilian identity, George Maxon had dark hair, a mustache and wore eye glasses. * The Red Skull had a henchman named Slug. Appearances * Captain America Comics 1 * Captain America Comics 3 * Tales of Suspense 65 See also External Links * References Category:Nazis Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters with biographies Category:Red Skull